Loneliness Indonesian Version
by kokaau
Summary: Oh tuhan, aku harap persahabatan kami bisa bertahan sampai aku dan Killua tua. Jangan sampai kami tak menyadari, kalau kami merusak ini pelan-pelan. Janganlah kau pisahkan kami. Karena Killua adalah sahabat pertamaku di SMU.


Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei.

**Warning!**

One Shoot. AU, a little miss typo. Pair: Killua x Fem Kurapika.

Loneliness

-oOo-

Ini semua dimulai ketika aku memasuki SMU. Pada waktu itu, aku hanya bermain dengan sahabatku ketika di SMP, Neon. Neon berkata kepadaku seperti aku ini orang asing di dalam kehidupannya. "Maaf, kau siapa?" Pada saat itu, aku berfikir kalau ia sedang bercanda.

Jadi, aku selalu sendiri setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru. Aku selalu sendiri. Ada pelajaran dimana guru-nya mengintruksikan untuk membuat kelompok. Semua menginginkan Neon. Tapi, tidak denganku. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru. Namun, aku masih saja sendiri. Masih tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. _Mungkin aku aneh. _Fikirku. Tapi, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Aku bisa merasakan berbicara dengan seseorang, ketika seorang pemuda berambut perak mendekatiku.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya. "Apakah kau keberatan jika aku berbicara denganmu?" Kemudian ia duduk di depanku. "Aku Killua. Killua Zoldyck." Lanjutnya dan ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan ingin bersalaman denganku.

Aku menyambut salaman tangannya. "Kurapika. Namaku Kurapika. Salam kenal, Killua." Lalu, aku melihat wajahnya untuk sesaat. "Kenapa kau mau berbicara denganku?" Aku bertanya.

Ia melihatku kembali. Ia menampilkan ekspresi seperti, _**kenapa-kau-bertanya-begitu? **_Padaku. Tak lama, ia menjawab. "Karena aku mau menjadi teman pertamamu di SMU." Ia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang tulus, sebagai tanda ia mau berteman denganku. "Kenapa kau selalu sendiri, Kurapika?"

Aku tersenyum balik. "Terima kasih." Jawabku singkat. "Killua, apakah kau bermaksud untuk menjadi teman pertamaku di SMU?" Aku bertanya padanya lagi.

Ia hanya tersenyum padaku dan senyumannya membuatku tersipu. Tak lama, ia menjawab. "Ya, Kurapika."

"Killua," aku memanggil namanya ketika ia mulai berdiri. "Kau di kelas mana?"

"Kita satu kelas, Kurapika." Ia berkata, dan tersenyum ke arahku. Ia menuju bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat aku duduk.

-oOo-

_Ini sudah sebulan sejak aku dan Killua menjadi teman. Sekarang, kita sudah menjadi seperti teman kecil. Kita sudah tahu masing-masing rahasia. Ia tahu rahasia terdalamku dan aku juga tahu rahasianya yang terdalam.._

"Aku akan pergi ke kantin. Kau mau ikut, Kurapika?" Killua bertanya padaku. "Atau kau mau aku membelikanmu roti dan air?" Lanjutnya.

Aku berhenti menulis untuk beberapa saat dan melihat ke arah temanku. Lalu aku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hm.. Kedengarannya bagus. Maaf merepotkanmu, Killua." Lalu, aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan menulis buku harianku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke kantin. Kau tunggu di sini, ya, Kurapika?"

"Hn." Jawabku singkat tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

_..Oh tuhan, aku harap persahabatan kami bisa bertahan sampai aku dan Killua tua. Jangan sampai kami tak menyadari, kalau kami merusak ini pelan-pelan. Janganlah kau pisahkan kami. Karena Killua adalah sahabat pertamaku di SMU._

"Aku kembali!" Ia berkata sembari meletakkan roti yang ia beli di mejaku. "Kurapika, kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang salah? Atau aku membuatmu menangis? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa karena roti yang aku beli tidak enak? Hei.."

Aku menyapu air mataku ketika aku mendengar dan melihat wajah Killua. Kemudian, Killua tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Oh, rotinya? Terima kasih."

Kemudian, aku membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya. Killua terlihat bingung dengan kelakuanku. Kemudian ia melihat buku yang masih terbuka di atas mejaku yang terjatuhan air mata. "Tenang saja, Kurapika. Aku berjanji, untuk tidak akan meninggalkanmu tak peduli apapun yang terjadi." Dan, seperti biasa, ia berkata sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku berhenti sesaat dari kegiatanku. Aku melihatnya lagi. "Apakah kau berjanji? Berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku? Bahkan ketika suatu hari aku mendapatkan kecelakaan yang membunuh semua sarafku dan aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Apa kau berjanji, Killua?"

"Ya." Ia tersenyum lagi. "Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Setelah kau tahu semua rahasia terdalamku, benar?" Kemudian ia tersenyum lagi dan mengedipkan mata kanannya. Dan ia duduk di depanku. "Rahasiamu tak jauh berbeda dengan rahasiaku, benar?"

Aku tidak menyadari kalau aku menetaskan air mata. Dan itu sontak membuat Killua berkaget. Sangat kaget. "Oh, kau menangis lagi? Mengapa kau menangis lagi? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku? Apakah kata-kataku membuatmu menangis?" Ia mengambil sapu tangan dan memberikan itu padaku. "Ini, gunakan sapu tangan ini! Hapus air matamu! Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi hal yang tidak perlu, Kurapika." Lanjutnya.

Aku menerima sapu tangannya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Killua. Ngomong-ngomong, jika kau mendapat teman baru, tolong kenalkan padaku dan jangan lupakan aku, ya, Killua?"

"Tentu. Kau juga, oke? Jangan lupakan aku dan perkenalkan teman barumu jika kau punya. Janji?" Ia menacungkan jari kelingkingnya untuk berjanji. Dan aku merespon itu dengan senyuman dan menautkan kelingkingku di kelingking-nya.

-oOo-

Sekarang, aku sudah kelas 2. Kali ini, aku berbeda kelas dengan Killua. Mungkin, ini adil. Karena aku mendapat dua teman berbicara baru. Machi dan Shizuku. Ya, mereka adalah teman baruku. Disini, di kelas 2-B, aku mengenal mereka.

"Apakah kau dengar? Katanya, Killua, anak dari keluarga Zoldyck mengalami kecelakaan!" Ucap seseorang di sebelahku.

"Ya. Katanya ia mengalami patah tulang dan tulang rusuknya rusak!" Jawab orang di sebelahnya.

Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. _Killua.. Kecelakaan? Patah tulang dan rusuk? Tak mungkin! _Fikirku tak percaya. Aku melihat Machi dan Shizuku sambil membuat ekspresi, _**benarkah-itu? **_Dan kedua temanku hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurapika," panggil Machi datar. "Aku akan tanya, apakah benar tentang Killua kecelakaan. Tenang saja." Lanjutnya. Kemudian, Machi— gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan mendekati dua orang yang berbicara tentang kecelakaan yang di alami Killua.

"Kurapika, kau adalah gadis yang berani. Kau harus tabah ketika mendengar kabar yang dibawa Machi." Shizuku menyemangatiku untuk tidak sedih mendengar berita yang akan di bawa Machi. "Oh, lihat! Machi telah kembali!" Shizuku berseru ketika melihat Machi berjalan mendekati kami berdua. "Apa, Machi? Kenapa wajahmu agak murung?" Tanya Shizuku. Mendengar itu, mataku menatap wajah Machi.

"Kurapika, tolong jangan kaget ketika mendengar ini." Kemudian, ia menelan ludah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik, Shizuku, tolong dengarkan baik-baik. Mereka bilang, kalau mereka tidak berbohong. Mereka berbicara jujur." Machi menarik nafas yang panjang dan berat. "Killua Zoldyck, mengalami patah tulang dan tulang rusuk. Dan sekarang, Killua di rawat di rumah sakit di dekat sekolah kita."

Aku membelalakkan mataku untuk yang kedua kalinya, hari ini. _Tuhan.. Apakah cobaan yang berat ini? Tolong jangan ambil Killua. Aku masih belum menjaga janjiku padanya! Janji untuk memperkenalkan temanku padanya! Biarkan Killua mendengarnya dan tersenyum. Ya, aku mau melihatnya tersenyum padaku lagi. Senyuman yang tulus yang sama ketika kami di kelas 1. _Aku berdoa dalam hati.

Shizuku menepuk pundakku. "Kita pergi mengunjunginya, sekarang?" Tanyanya. "Machi juga, ya?" Kemudian, Shizuku berpindah ke arah gadis berambut merah muda.

"Ya. Lagipula, Killua adalah temanmu, benar, Kurapika? Kita juga temanmu. Jadi, kita harus melihatnya juga." Machi berkata datar yang ia buat untuk ceria.

Aku tersenyum ke arah dua temanku. "Terima kasih, Machi.. Shizuku." Kemudian aku melihat mereka bergantian. "Kalian adalah sahabat berbaikku!"

-oOo-

"Killua Zoldyck. Saya ingin mengunjungi ruangan dimana anak bernama Killua Zoldyck di rawat!" Aku bertanya kepada suster dimana ruang Killua di rawat.

"Maafkan saya, tapi sekarang bukanlah jam besuk. Tolong kembali lagi nanti pada pukul 12 siang." Suster itu membalas pertanyaanku dengan nada yang ramah.

"Maaf, sus." Panggil seorang dokter berkacamata hitam. "Anak bernama Killua telah sadar. Ruang nomor 408. Tolong bawakan ia makanan, ya? Aku tunggu di sana." Dokter itu melanjutkan.

"Baik, dokter." Jawab suster itu.

"Dokter, tunggu!" Aku memberhentikannya dengan memanggilnya. "Apa kau maksud Killua, yang bernama panjang Zoldyck? Killua Zoldyck?" Tanyaku.

Dokter itu berhenti melangkah dan memutarkan badannya ke arahku, Machi dan Shizuku. "Hn. Zoldyck nama panjangnya. Maaf, Siapa anda?"

"Nama saya Kurapika. Aku temannya. Bisakah kita melihatnya?"

"Kurapika? Aku sering mendengar Killua selalu memanggil namamu. Tolong ikuti saya, Kurapika."

Dokter itu mempersilahkan kami untuk mengikutinya. Kemudian, kami mengikutinya dari belakang ke ruang dimana Killua di rawat. Kami telah melewati banyak ruang pasien. Lalu, kami mendapati ruang nomor 408. Dokter itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk. Ketika kami masuk, aku mendapati seseorang sedang berbarik di tempat tidur.

"Killua.." Aku memanggil namanya dengan nada yang lemah. "Killua.." Aku mengulangi panggilanku. Kemudian aku berlari ke arah sosok itu. Sosok itu melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. _Ini Killua! _Aku fikir. Ya, Killua selalu tersenyum tak peduli apapun.

"Kurapika, sudah lama, ya? Oh, kau mendapat teman baru, ya? Akankah kau menepati janjimu? Haha.." Killua berkata dengan nada pelan dengan tersenyum juga.

Aku berhenti berlari dan melihat ke bawah. Menutupi mataku dengan rambut pirangku. "Hn." Jawabku singkat. "Killua,"

"Hm?"

"Apakah.. Kau merindukanku?"

Killua tertawa kecil. "Tentu. Apa yang kau lakukan disi—"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Apa lagi!? Aku menjengukmu, bodoh!" Aku membentak Killua tanpa sadar. "Kau sendiri, kenapa kau kecelakaan?"

"Kurapika, tolong dengar aku.."

"Apa!? Apa lagi yang perlu aku dengar darimu, hah? Mendengarkan cerita bodoh!?" Kemudian, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Kurapika, cukup." Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Machi. "Killua sedang sakit. Biarkan ia beristirahat dahulu."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Killua kepada Machi.

"Namaku Machi. Temannya Kurapika. Aku berfikir untuk memperkenalkan diriku dan temanku padamu. Namu—"

"Machi, cukup. Biar aku yang memberkenalkanmu. Killua, aku akan menepati janji kita. Dia Machi. Temanku. Dan di belakang Machi, adalah Shizuku. Dia juga temanku." Beberapa saat, Killua memperhatikan. Tak lama, ia tertawa kecil.

"Itu bagus. Kau mendapatkan keman baru, Kurapika. Oh, aku juga punya. Namanya Gon. Dia adalah anak yang susah di tebak. Menarik, tapi terkadang bodoh. Haha.. Terkadang, ia keren. Kau pasti akan tertarik berbicara padanya."

Kemudian, aku tersenyum balik ke arahnya. "Bisakah kau duduk?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu. Tunggu." Kemudian, ia berusaha bangun dan akhirnya duduk. Aku memberikan ia senyuman tanda terima kasih. Secara tiba-tiba, aku memeluknya. Ia sangat kaget. Sangat kaget. Kemudian, ia membalas pelukanku.

"Bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Tentu. Apa itu?" Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Killua sekarang.

"Berjanjilah agar cepat sembuh. Dan jangan lupa janji-janji kita sebelumnya, dan.."

"Dan?"

"Perkenalkan teman. Mengerti?" Killua mengangguk.

"Paham! Kau juga, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Oke, aku akan kembali. Janji, ya?"

"Hm."

"Sampai besok, Killua."

-oOo-

"Apakah kau sudah agak membaik?"

"Ya. Maaf merepotkanmu, Kurapika."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Kau tidak merepotkan. Faktanya, kau merepotkan jika kau tidak sembuh!" Kemudian, kami tertawa bersama.

"Ehem.." Kami berbalik ke arah yang sama. Dan kami melihat seorang dokter dengan kaca mata hitam berdiri di dekat pintu ruang Killua. "Oh, permisi. Tapi, temanmu yang bernama Gon datang untuk menjengukmu."

"Uh." Respon seseorang dari luar. Setelah orang itu masuk, aku melihat Killua. Wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang sangat besar.

"Gon!" Killua berteriak ketika melihat pemuda bernama Gon memasuki ruangan. Orang bernama Gon itu memancarkan aura yang sama dengan Killua. "Gon, ini Kurapika. Teman perempuanku sejak aku kelas satu yang aku ceritakan padamu. Dan ini, Gon. Sahabatku yang aku bilang lucu, tapi bodoh. Haha.."

"Aku Gon. Gon Freecss. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan aku merespon.

"Kurapika."

"Kurapika, apa yang kau fikirkan tentang Killua? Maksudku, dari segi kau sebagai perempuan." Gon bertanya padaku.

"Killua? Hm.. Bagiku, Killua itu.. Keren, tampan dan terkadang bodoh, juga." Jawabku dengan sedikit ketawa kecil.

"Hah? Maukah kau mengulangi itu lagi?! Bodoh? Hello.."

"Tapi, itu kenyataan, Killua. Kau bod—" ucap Gon. Killua langsung menjitaknya kencang. "Aw.. Sakit!"

"Oh, kau sudah bisa menjitak. Artinya, kau sudah sembuh, ya. Apakah kau berbohong padaku, hah?"

Wajah Killua memucat. "Ti-tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Yang aku maksud adalah, berhenti membicarakan itu! Ya, itu yang aku maksud!"

"Kalian lucu. Apakah kalian berdua berkencan?" Tanya Gon pada kami.

"TIDAK!" Wajab kami secara bersamaan. Tak lama, kami bertiga tertawa lepas.

"Jadi, kata dokter, kau bisa pulang besok." Ucap Gon di tengah tertawa.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui itu, Gon?" Killua bertanya pada Gon.

Gon tersenyum dan menjawabnya. "Hanya mendengar dari dokter yang biasanya merawatmu."

"Siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Dokter. Kau tidak tahu siapa namanya?" Tanya Gon padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Leorio. Leorio namanya."

Tiba-tiba, setelah Gon berkata, dokter itu masuk ke ruangan tempat Killua di rawat dan mengumumkan pemumuman yang penting. "Killua, kau bisa pulang, besok. Setelah kondisimu membaik. Dan, jika bisa, berhati-hatilah ketika berkendara. Jangan biarkan ini terjadi lagi. Mengerti?" Killua menggangguk. Sebelum dokter itu menghilang, dia menambahkan, "jika kau bisa, tinggal-lah di rumah temanmu yang terdekat selama 3 bulan. Setelah tiga bulan, kau baru bisa pulang. Hanya itu yang aku ingin sampaikan. Permisi."

-oOo-

"Killua! Apa kau sudah mendingan?" Aku bertanya pada Killua ketika ia memegang tangannya yang patah itu, tiga bulan lalu. "Jika kau masih merasa tidak enak badan, kau bisa istirahat di rumahku dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Hn.. Aku baik-baik saja, Kurapika. Jika boleh, aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Maaf. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

-Skip (tiga bulan kemudian)-

"Hei, Kurapika," dua orang yang membicarakan tentang Killua kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu, menghampiri kami untuk berbicara.

"Menchi, tolong beritahu dia."

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin apakah Kurapika bisa menerima ini dengan lapang dada." Jawab orang berambut hijau dengan kuncir aneh. "Tidak. Kau saja, Ponzu!" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah." Ponzu, orang itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku dengar, Killua sedang koma di rumah sakit beberapa minggu lalu. Aku dengar-dengar, Killua.."

"Killua?" Aku mengulangi ucapan gadis berambut hijau dengan topi besar itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Menchi, kau saja. Tolong."

"Apa? Oh, baiklah. Baik, aku dengar, ketika Killua koma, dia sering berdoa."

"Berdoa? Apa maksudmu? Seperti apa doanya?"

"Seperti, _tuhan.. Ketika waktunya kau ingin mengambilku, tolong ambil aku sendiri saja. Tapi, tolong jangan di samping Kurapika. _Dan, _jika kau mau mengambilku di samping Kurapika, tolong izinkan aku untuk tersenyum padanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya."_

Seketika, aku menutupi mulutku dengan tanganku dan melepaskannya, tak lama. "Dimana Killua dirawat?"

"Di rumah sakit ketika ia patah tulang."

"Oke, terima kasih!" Kemudian, aku mengambil tas dan dengan segera, berlari keluar dari sekolah.

"Kurapika! Tunggu kami!"

Disuatu tempat di jalan, aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Menangis, tentu saja. Aku fikir, dewi Fortuna sedang di sisiku. Ternyata tidak. Aku terjebak dalam kemacetan ketika melewati jalan kereta. Setelah itu, dengan secera aku berlari. Ketika aku berada di halaman depan rumah sakit, aku berlari ke lobi. Aku bertanya kepada suster, pasien yang bernama Killua Zoldyck apakah masih di rawat atau tidak. Setelah aku menerima jawaban, aku segera berlari ke kamar nomor 408. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, aku membukanya pelan dan menyapu pandang ruangan itu. Kemudian, aku melihat seorang pemuda sedang berada di kasur di dekat jendela. Aku mendekati siluet itu pelan-pelan.

"Killua.." Aku memanggil namanya. "Killua.." Aku mengulanginya lagi ketika ia tidak menjawabnya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini. Tidak. Yang di panggil, akhirnya menghadapku dan tersenyum. Senyuman paksa. _Apakah dia ini Killua? Jika iya, mengapa ia tersenyum paksa? Tidak. Aku pasti salah orang. Killua yang aku tahu, tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. _Betapa harapanku pupus ketika ia memanggil namaku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian ia berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Seperti,

"Terima kasih telah merawatku selama ini. Maaf merepotkanmu.. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga janji kita, dan.. Terima kasih karena kau mau mewarnai hidupku." Kemudian, ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

Aku fikir, ia sedang bercanda. Jadi aku tertawa paksa, tentu saja. Kemudian, aku memeluk kepalanya. Sebelumnya, ia membuka matanya dan menyentuh pipi kiriku dan tersenyum. Kemudian, ia menutup matanya lagi. Selamanya. Aku menempatkan badannya di kasur, dan aku mundur. Kemudian aku terjatuh dan menangis. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini, akhirnya. Ketika itu, Machi, Shizuku dan Gon datang ke ruangan dan melihatku menangis di lantai. Gon pergi mendekati Killua dan ia menangis juga.

-oOo-

Tambahan: :v

Ia menutup buku harian itu dan berjalan ke arah jendela. "Akhirnya, aku bisa menyelesaikan menulis buku harianku. Killua, aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya sambil memandangi langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

Ia membayangkan wajah sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum. Ia mendundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Membalikkan badannya dan melihat siluet seorang pemuda berambut perak sedang berdiri di depannya hanya beberapa langkah saja.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus dan tak lama menghilang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan tak lama menangis. "Ya. Jangan bosan-bosan mengunjungiku, Killua."

Ia berjalan ke arah kasur dan segera tidur. "Selamat malam, Killua. Semoga kau mimpi indah."

-oOo-

A/N: oke, bagaimana fiksi translation-ku ini? :v aku menerjemahkannya sendiri! Dengan sedikit bantuan kamus bahasa inggris. :v jadi, kalau aneh, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya :3

Bolehkah saya meminta review dari kalian? :3


End file.
